Paintverse - Psychal Pentimento
'Paintverse - Psychal Pentimento '''is a 3D Adventure Brawler game made by Dreams Inc. for the Starstruck Night, it is the first game in the Paintverse series and was released in 2019. Story Summary The game is about a boy known as Sketch who lives a normal life on Earth until all of the sudden he finds himself sent to another world known as "Paintverse" and is forced to become the hero of the planet of Artizz when an ancient evil is resurrected and threatens to conquer the planet once more. In the process he has to learn to work with a rude delinquent known as "Pincelle", who is trapped inside an artifact known as "The Soul-Brush", which he will have to learn to wield in order to defeat "Lord Spightmare" and his army of demons. ''Read the full story here: Paintverse - Psychal Pentimento/Story. Gameplay The game plays like a 3D beat-em-up game, with the player controlling Sketch as he wields The Soul-Brush and uses it in order to attack enemies, explore the world and solve puzzles. The Kingdom of Krayleeon The Kingdom of Krayleeon is the main setting for this game, containing multiple biomes filled with enemies and missions to complete, your main goal is mostly to explore the world and destroy "Oscurystals", which are causing rifts throughout the kingdom and the planet of Artizz in general. Certain Oscurystals even open up brand new areas to explore. The Soul-Brush The Soul-Brush can be used like a sword by swinging it around, and it can also shoot Spirit Paint for long-range attacks (however, firing too many powerful shots in a short span of time will require Sketch to reload the Soul-Brush by going through an animation during which you're vulnerable to attacks), however, its main draw is its Spirit Paint. From the beginning of the game Sketch gains access to a number of different colours of Paint with different elements and effects, and each one can be used in order to perform special combos or discover secrets, you can even chain attacks of different colours in order to perform even more powerful combos, however these require longer button inputs. As you play throughout the game you can collect "Paint Ore", which you can use to unlock new moves and combos for The Soul-Brush, however, if you find chaining long combos too hard for you... Tech Command, Tech Deck and Colour Stars Throughout the game, as you gain new combos and moves for the Soul-Brush, you can also find brand new Tech Commands in battle, these Tech Commands can automatically perform a combo or complex move with just the push of a button, however you can't have all of them at once, as you can only fit as many as your "Tech Deck" allows, starting with 4, and after using a Tech Command it will have a cooldown period which varies depending on the Command, but you do have the option to "Reload", which can speed up the cooldown at the cost of not being able to use any Tech Command or complex combo while doing so. Each use of Tech Commands drains from your supply of "Colour Stars", which are collectibles dropped by enemies and found in the world at random which come in 3 different colours, when you collect a Tech Command or learn it, it will come with a specific requirement of Colour Stars and everytime you use it it will drain a specific amount of that specific colour of Colour Stars, sometimes you can find duplicates of the same Tech Command out in the world but with different Colour Star requirements (aka draining 3 Red Stars instead of Blue ones). Soul Matrix The Soul Matrix is the main method of upgrading Sketch's abilities and stats in general throughout the game. The Soul Matrix takes the form of a psychodelic surreal field that almost resembles a zen garden, with multiple glowing crystals shining about along with a lot of rocks, including a few suspicious glowing rocks scattered about. Throughout the game you can collect "Soul Mods", each one with a unique effect listed, you can place these around on the field in order to give Sketch their effects, however, you can't just place them anywhere you want, you must first place them around a crystal and then build outwards from there, and connecting two crystals together can give boosts to the Soul Mods that connect the two. Around the Soul Matrix you can also find "Tuners" which, if connected to Soul Mods, can change the way the game or Sketch plays in big ways (such as making enemies way tougher in exchange for making them drop better items, or making Sketch have a lot less HP in exchange for making enemies be a lot weaker too, etc.). If a chain of Soul Mods passes over a glowing rock then the rock will split open, possibly revealing something good like an extra Soul Mod or an useful item, but sometimes it can also be something bad, like a "Ghoul", which also appear randomly in the Soul Matrix and create fields of dark energy which block out nearby spots, preventing you from placing Soul Mods there unless you manage to create a chain of a specific category of Soul Mods known as "Light Mods", the only type of Mod that can go through the dark energy, and connect it to the Ghoul, which then expunges them from the Soul Matrix. You can also level up Soul Mods or even synthetize them in order to combine their properties, however, near the beginning of the game your level cap for Soul Mods is low and you aren't allowed to synthetize, this is remedied by progressing through the game which ups your Soul Mod level cap and allows you to synthetize more and more Soul Mods everytime. Progressing through the game also opens up new areas of the Soul Matrix. Environmentum Environmentum consists in a series of skills that Sketch learns throughout the game that increase his mobility and his moves, giving him access to insane parkour-inspired moves such as wall-running, using an enemy's flail against them, air-diving and more. These "Environmentum Skills" can be general, in other words, they can be done anywhere, or contextual, which can only be done under specific circumstances or near specific objects, you can also perform powerful attacks by using specific Environmentum Skills on specific objects or enemies. At the beginning of the game your options for Environmentum Skills are limited, but the more you use them the more of them you unlock. Characters TBA Category:Paintverse Category:Dreams Inc. Category:3D Games Category:Action Games Category:Games Category:Original Games